1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an unmoldable portion detection system, an unmoldable portion detection program, and an unmoldable portion detection method.
2. Related Art
The parts constituting a product, such as a mechanical product, are individually drawn. In order to perform drawing, in general, a computer serving as an electronic calculator is used, and a design support system, such as a 3D-CAD (3-Dimension Computer Aided Design) system, is used. For mass production of the drawn parts, a mold having a shape corresponding to each part is formed. In order to increase productivity, when the mold is designed, presence/absence of an unmoldable portion, that is, undercut, which is unmoldable only by movement of the mold in one direction due to a concave portion in each part, is taken into consideration.
In general, since an engineer confirms presence/absence of the undercut, advanced and specialized knowledge about mold design is required, and it takes a lot of time for the engineer to confirm presence/absence of the undercut. In order to solve such a problem, studies and development on automatic detection of the undercut in the 3D-CAD field are actively in progress.
Patent Document 1 hereinafter refers to JP-A-2006-139791. Patent Document 2 hereinafter refers to JP-A-2005-329589.